


Doomed From the Start

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Dersecest and doomed timelines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed From the Start

Your choice to avoid the suicide mission led to your end. You knew now because Dave told you that it was a doomed timeline. He had memories of other Dave’s dying. You woke up on Derse with Dave and when he agreed to brave the suicide mission alone, underlings had invaded Derse and attacked you.

Dave had tried to protect you but there was only some much one person with a broken sword could do against the giant beasts. He killed one and led you to one of the towers. All the inhabitants had scrambled to get away from the underlings, leaving you and him alone to fight. One of the underlings had made a grab at you while you ran, you could feel the whoosh of it’s hand and your heart sped up with the thought of being crushed to death.

You both reached the tower intact but the terror wasn’t over yet. As soon as the door closed, Dave grabbed your wrist and was pulling you up the tower stairs. Halfway to the top, you could hear the door being crushed. You didn’t want to die, oh god you didn’t want to die. You couldn’t imagine what was going through Dave’s head; you assumed the same thoughts were racing through his mind.

You reached the top and he shoved you too forcefully behind him, making you trip and fall. You watch as he wielded his broken sword, standing defensively. You nearly shriek, “Dave, what the hell are you doing?”

“Protecting you, what the fuck does it look like?” His voice wavered and he seemed so much older. “It’s a doomed timeline! We’re both going to die. I have memories of other Dave’s dying, just like this.”

You scrambled to you feet, trying to grab your wands. You could at least try to help. Without warning, a large hand wrapped around your leg, pulling you off the tower. You screamed at the top of you lungs, “DAVE!!”

You could see the shock as he whirled around, sword hanging limply from his hand and then he was gone. You were dangling upside in the hands of a large underling, completely at its mercy. If it had any. It had large teeth that stuck out at odd angles and it started to breathe heavily directly in your face. It grunted, clutching your leg tighter and shattering the bone. You cried out, tears escaping and sliding down your temples, into your hairline. The underling grunted and swung you about. You started to cry harder, you didn’t want to die. This isn’t how you wanted to die.

From the top of the tower you could hear Dave shouting and the clang of a sword. You were hanging with your back to tower but you could hear a scream of terror followed by a sickening crunch of bones on the ground below. You glanced down and Dave was face up on the ground, blood pooling around him.

You knew now that avoiding the suicide mission was your fatal mistake. It was your fault Dave was dead and you were going to die. You closed your eyes, letting out a loud wail before the underling pulled its arm back and slammed you repeatedly against the tower walls.


End file.
